En la vida
by Yangchen
Summary: Viñetas en la vida de los personajes de Avatar, desde Aang hasta Zuko, pasando por el comerciante de coles, y hasta momo. Hoy: Bad Day
1. Princesa

**Princesa**

Odiaba que _él_ la llamara 'campesina', pensándolo bien, ella era lago así como la princesa de su tribu. ¿No era lo que Sokka le había dicho a la princesa Yue? Si... _era_ una princesa, los adornos en las mangas de su abrigo lo demostraban. Estaba decidido, no dejaría que volviera a llamarla 'campesina'. Y Toph ayudaría... y mucho.

-Emh... Toph? - comenzó la maestra agua, dubitativa.

-Hummm... - respondió la maestra tierra, dando a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Qué sabes de diplomacia? Necesito ayuda... -

La chica ciega sonrió, había notado como el corazón de Katara latía con furia cuando _angry boy _la llamaba campesina, y si al ayudar a _suggar queen_ ocasionaba un disturbio o dos, ya tenía un poco de diversión asegurada.

-No te preocupes, _suggar queen_, voy a ayudarte.

Después de todo, Katara podría llegar a ser toda una dama.

* * *

Al fin, mi propia serie de drabbles, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo acerca de Toph, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Ah! Casi lo olvido, de los apodos, no estoy muy segura de que Toph use esos, pero en fin. Diganme que piensan, si les ha gustado y si quieren algo de un personaje en especifico. Estos últimos dias he estado trabajando una idea para Mai... así que probablemente el segundo sea para ella. 

Ya se enteraron de que ya hay títulos para los primeros 7 capitulos del libro 3? Yo estoy muy emocionada, solo que no los veré hasta que se transmitan en USA, eso es tan injusto!!!

Bueno, yo me despido y una última cosa: dejen reviews!!


	2. Sangre Noble

**Sangre Noble**

El filo de una de sus dagas rasgaba su carne, hundiéndose más y más en sus muñecas, haciendo un corte que seguía perfectamente el camino que hacían sus venas, dejando que su sangre noble corriera libremente por sus manos. 

Sabia que no era la mejor decisión, pero¿que otra cosa podría hacer? Había intentado poner su mejor máscara: la indiferencia. Sabía que debía aceptarlo de una buena vez, pero no podía. No podía aceptar que la única persona que realmente le gustaba, que pudo llegar a amar, con la que pudo sonreír... ser feliz...

No... No podía aceptarlo... Mucha gente decía que amar es dejar al ser amado libre... y que ver su felicidad era suficiente para hacerte feliz... pero para ella las reglas de los simples mortales no eran suficientes... No por nada era la hija de un poderoso noble... y una persona de su categoría no se rebajaría a luchar por el amor de alguien, sobre todo si su 'rival de amores' era una simple chica de la tribu agua.

El pobre príncipe Zuko... la vergüenza... el oprobio que traía a su sangre. Seguro que esa pequeña bruja lo había hechizado, había escuchado que los maestros agua a veces tenían místicos poderes... por Sozin!! que tonterías estaba pensando...

Seguro que la falta de sangre en su cerebro ya le estaba afectando... sería cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, las mangas de su hermoso vestido ya estaban empapadas de sangre... de su sangre... ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

No pudo elegir mejor día para morir, las celebraciones del fin de la guerra estaban en pleno apogeo... así que para su 'regocijo' algunas personas no la pasarían tan bien...

* * *

Por Sozin!! Creo que podría considerar a este drabble-oneshot mi primer darkfic!!! Aunque 'Betrayal' también podría serlo... en fin, en fin.  
Dejen Reviews!!!  
Ya estoy trabajando un drabble de Ty Lee y otro de Sokka. Muchas garcias a** Zukara Love**,** aniita , G-i-s-a-y, chibisiam **y **Juri **por sus reviews en el chap anterior. 

De los nombres de los primeros 7 capitulos del libro 3, busquen tv(.)com

Bueno, yo me despido y una última cosa: dejen reviews!!


	3. Huida

**Huida**

No soy tonta, eso lo tengo muy claro; yo solo soy... diferente a los otros. simplemente busco mi felicidad. Tal vez muchos piensen que solo soy una niñita linda y tonta... pero no lo soy.

Yo noto cosas que otros no, por ejemplo, se perfectamente que Mai esta locamente enamorada de Zuko; también se que Azula es una niña sola, llena de envidia y miedo, que solo pone su máscara de crueldad para ganarse el cariño de su padre... pero todo el mundo sabe que el gran señor del Fuego Ozai no quiere a nadie... claro, todo el mundo lo sabe, excepto sus dos hijos...

Pero todo eso no viene al caso, odio vivir en este mundo de apariencias, Por Sozin, no soy una tonta... el tratar de verle el lado bueno a la vida no era ningún crimen... pero nadie lo entiende... para todas las personas de esta nación la felicidad en un sinónimo de debilidad... es por eso que todo el mundo cree que soy débil, y de paso me tachan de cabeza hueca solo por sonreírle al sol... solo por estar agradecida de vivir... de respirar.

Estoy cansada de esto, siempre ser perfecta... no soy perfecta y no quiero serlo. Solo quiero ser libre y hacer lo que me gusta, nada más.

Así que mañana por la mañana, la servidumbre no me encontrara 'perfectamente' dormida, para después ayudarme a vestir hasta quedar 'impecable', y ya por último, conducirme hasta la 'perfecta' mesa y tomar un 'perfecto' y nutritivo desayuno. Basta ya de tantas ceremonias y reglas...

Ya casi es media noche... es hora de irme... Gracias a Sozin, mi agilidad me permitirá llegar al suelo sin un rasguño. Mientras me deslizo entre las cornisas del alto edificio en el que vivi, digo adiós mentalmente a mis padres y hermanos... ojalá no vuelva a verlos nunca... y de cualquier manera, no regresare... jamás.

* * *

Aún no saben de quien es este drabble? Bien, es el como Ty Lee escapo de su hogar, y tengo planeada una segunda parte, no inmediatamete despues de esto. Pero como ven, mi primer deuda esta saldada. No se mucho acerca de la familia de Ty Lee y no me tomé la molestia de investigar, lo siento mucho.

Muchas, millones de gracias a **Mizuhi-Chan, Juri, alissa, aniita **y **Zukara Love** por sus reviews. Subire el siguente chap tan pronto como tenga 5 reviews en este chap.

Por cierto, acabo de recordar quien le dice _angry boy_ a Zuko, es June o Jun como se escriba. Así que _'uncle lazy'_ y_ 'angry boy' _son de su autoría.

Hey, Dejen reviews!!!


	4. Hubiera

**Hubiera**

Tenía frío. Su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Y además de todo, iba a llover. Ya era una semana o algo como eso, la verdad es que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Llevaba alrededor de una semana así, hambrienta, semidesnuda y herida.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte... o si hubiera sido una maestra tierra... habría podido defenderse.

Una lágrima de rabia se escapó de sus ojos avellana. Si hubiera pedido ayuda, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente.

Sin duda alguna, estaba muriendo. Las heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo eran muchas y profundas. Suspiró. No volvería a ver a Sokka. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier herida. Si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, tal vez se aferraría a la vida con más fuerza.

Se acurrucó al pie de un árbol a la orilla del camino a esperar la muerte. No había más que hacer. Si hubiera más tiempo... si no hubiera comenzado a llover.

* * *

Así es damas y caballeros este es un drabble de Suki, por si no lo habían notado. And don't worry. She´s gonna be fine. Este tambien tiene una segunda parte (no de inmediato).

Ok, ciento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero se acabó mi internet y hasta ahora pude vencer a la pereza que me domina y buscar un café internet.

Un billón de gracias a **Azrael**;(si, uno por persona, pero como premio a tu intención, subo esto con 4); **Juri** (aqui entre nos, pienso lo mismo que tu acerca de Ty Lee, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo xD); **Jeen **( un poco de paciencia, por fa... Zuko es más... complicado); **Zukara Love **(Veracruz!! Genial!! Tengo familia en Huatusco) por sus reviews.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!

Avatar: The Last Airbender (C) Nickelodeon.


	5. Malas Impresiones

**Malas Impresiones.**

_- "Muy bien jovencita."_ - dijo el dragón del oeste, después de que June exigiera su pago.

_- "¿Qué, qué¿Cómo que muy bien? No capturamos al Avatar, no tendríamos porque pagarle."_ - de inmediato, el príncipe exiliado se opuso a darle a la cazafortunas lo que se merecía.

_- "Escucha bien _angry boy_, acepte ayudarlos a encontrar a tu novia solo por el dinero, lo demás, no me interesa."_ - replicó ella, subiendo los pies a la mesa y dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo al más joven del grupo.

_- "Ella... No tengo porque explicarme_" - sentenció, irritado. Se puso de pie rápidamente solo para que su sonrojo no se notara. - _"Tío..._ - empezó, dándole la espalda al general retirado - _...encárgate de esto." _- finalizó y salió de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos

- _"¿Y...¿Qué hay de mi dinero?"_ - Cuestionó al maestro fuego, entrelazando las manos en su nuca y balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla en la que estaba.

- _"Hum..._- comenzó Iroh, levando su mano derecha hasta su barbilla y capturándola entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. - _...lo tendrás, pero necesito un último favor"_ - termino la oración con una de sus sonrisas francas, sin malicia.

Al notar la sonrisa del anciano, June se puso a la defensiva, bajando los pies de la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho -_ "¿Y que voy a tener que hacer? Matar a alguien... sexo... he hecho cosas peores por dinero._ -

El dragón del oeste ignoró el último comentario de la mujer y solo atinó a decir - _"Solo quiero invitarte a tomar el té"_ - manteniendo el gesto amistoso.

- _"Oh!!... - _la expresión de la cazafortunas fue de sorpresa, no esperaba ninguna cortesía ni amabilidad. - _...si, si... Por supuesto" - _un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas. Se reprendió a si misma por desconfiar de tan agradable señor.

_- "Muy bien. Entonces, me acompaña bella dama?"_ - Iroh se levantó y ofreció su mano a la mujer. Aún estaba impresionado... muy impresionado.

* * *

Una parejita algo inusual... jejeje... notaron el Zutara? Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Díganme que tal les pareció en forma de review.

Gracias a: **Zukara Love** (Si, de alla son mis abues y aún tengo tios y primos por alla. Aqui ya salió Zuko, te gusto?); **aniita** (No te precupes por no dejar review, dejaste en el chap anterior, eso es lo que importa.);** Azrael **(No te preocupes por ella, el siguiente te gustara) por sus reviews.


	6. Coles

**Coles**

Los gritos de los comerciantes llenaban el mercado de Ba Sing Se... la gente iba, venía, venía y compraba, todo era bullicio.

-Fruta!! Fruta madura...-

-Carne, aves... lo mejor y más fino. -

- Coles frescas!! Lleve sus coles!!! -

-Wow!! estas coles son las mejores!!! - Una mujer de mediana edad se había detenido en uno de los tantos comercios. Y el hombre que atendía, con una sonrisa le respondió:

- Le gustan? Lléveselas..

-Si... creo que me llevare esta...y esta - dijo la mujer, escogiendo cuidadosamente lo que llevaría a casa. - ah! pero esta y esta también me gustan!!

- Pues lleve todas... - sugirió el comerciante.

- No podría... sería demasiada comida para mi sola... aunque... si me acompaña... tal vez podría llevarme todas... - le dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente.

- Claro!! con gusto damita... - el comerciante se veía feliz, venta y conquista... que gran día.

Un gran estruendo se escucho junto a ellos, el pequeño carro de coles estaba volcado, y un conejo-canguro comía velozmente todas las coles. Pero, por primera vez en toda su carrera de comerciante de coles, a él no le importo lo que pasara con sus preciosas.

* * *

Que tal eh? Un drabble del comerciante de coles... Juri, te dije que lo haría, ahora solo falta el del Foaming... jejeje. 

Se que dije que este sería la continuación del de Suki pero subo esto antes de que me arrepienta, porque en realidad pienso que es malisismo.

Gracias a **Juri** y** aniita** por sus reviews.


	7. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Era de noche y llovía a cántaros, pero no le molestaba. A pesar de estar a la intemperie; a pesar de que necesitaba dormir. Llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de la lluvia, ese aroma le recordaba su hogar. Ya era tanto el tiempo fuera de casa que podría admitir que ya extrañaba el intenso frío y los días eternos, esos en los que el sol no llegaba a ocultarse en el horizonte... Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al pensar en el polo Sur... su hogar. 

Cansado de intentar dormir, salió de la improvisada tienda de piedra, cortesía de Toph, de inmediato sus ropas quedaron empapadas. Ya fuera de la tienda, caminó por horas hacia un punto invisible, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia.

Un ruido llamó su atención, al principio creyó que era una lechuza, pero el ruido se transformó en una respiración entrecortada, que a momentos se hacía gemidos lastimero. El mensaje era claro, entre los árboles cercanos se encontraba una persona herida, y por lo que escuchaba,  
estaba muy mal.

Aguzó su oído, tratando de captar la dirección de la que provenían los ruidos. La vio, peor de lo que imaginaba. La figura herida carecía de prendas decentes. Y los restos de maquillaje blanco hicieron que el guerrero de la tribu agua del sur la reconociera fácilmente, se trataba de una guerrera del grupo de Suki.

El nombre de la chica hizo eco en su cerebro. De inmediato, corrió hasta el cuerpo tendido bajo la lluvia. Pensó en la posibilidad que había de que aquel cuerpo fuera el de ella...

'No... no... no...' se repetía a si mismo. Como si con ese simple pensamiento evitara que fuera ella. Al fin pudo llegar a la chica... estrechó a la misma entre sus brazos. Reconoció esos rasgos de inmediato, era Suki.

Con dolor, miró al cielo, buscando respuestas y consuelo. Las últimas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su cara y él dejo caer una solitaria lágrima. La lluvia paró después de eso. Como si el cielo, al saber que la guerrera de Kioshi estaba a salvo, hubiera dejado de llorar por ella.

Un extraño viento acarició las morenas mejillas del chico de ojos azules, las nubes se disiparon completamente, y la luna llena parecía sonreírle desde las alturas. Ella estaría bien. Yue lo sabía y ahora, él también sabía.

* * *

Al fin, un drabble se Sokka. Ahora entienden el chap Hubiera?? jejeje... Chibisiam, ya tienes a quien querías. 

Dejen Reviews!!


	8. One Night

**One night and one more time**

"Debemos dejar de hacer esto."

Me dijo, separándonos después de largas caricias.

Ignoraba si se refería a los encuentros furtivos,

o al hecho de que se encontraba bajo todo mi peso;

atrapada entre el suelo y mi pecho.

No escuche sus ruegos, solo pude besarla de nuevo.

Pero ella rompió el beso.

"Mi hermano lo sabe, seguro te mata"

"No me importa, Katara, mi amada...

lo enfrentare si son tus deseos."

La sonrisa en los labios de mi maestra agua.

Y la pasión quemándome por dentro,

comprensible, al fin y al cabo, soy un maestro fuego.

* * *

My poetry stinks!!!! Pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Zutara para variar y no perder la costumbre XP

Gracias a **Jeen **(este ya es de Zuko, espero lo disfrutes)**; Azrael **(Gracias, mil gracias); **Juri** (Eres la única que me ha dicho algo parecido y creo que la única que entendió el mensaje real);** Mizuhi-Can **(Cumpliendo tus deseos, Zuko!!);** Sweetangel-M **(También son mi pareja favorita, y yo pense que alguien se molestaría por las claras referencias al Zutara en algunos drabbles); **Bake-tsuki** (Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews). Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos (as) que siguen mis loqueras pero no me dejan reviews, es justo que tambien los reconozca.

Y correspondiendo a la publicidad: Lean a **Juri** (probablemente todos lo hacen, pero igual haganlo), la excelente autora de _'Cuestión de práctica'_ y muchos más.

Escribí esto bajo la influencia de 'Thanks for the memories' si tienen un mejor titulo, no duden en sugerirlo.  
Reviews please!!!!


	9. Negación

**Negación**

Sentí su preocupación cuando notó los salvajes latidos de mi corazón. Apuesto a que me sonroje... no... esto no puede ser. Su simple presencia acelera mi pulso... No puede ser!!!

Yo tengo la culpa. Yo le enseñe lo que sabe. Yo le dije que sintiera las vibraciones de la tierra, así que yo tengo la culpa.

No se como deje que esto pasara... nunca había sentido esto y no se como reaccionar. No se si debo decírselo. No puedo llegar y decir "Hey Aang!! vamos a practicar... por cierto, creo que estoy enamorada de ti"... no... no creo que sea tan fácil.

Demonios!! No puedo pensar... no se como actuar... no se que decir... por primera vez en la vida, la grandiosa bandida ciega no sabe que hacer.

* * *

Mi primer Tang¿Qué tal¿Les ha gustado? No pude evitarlo, además, no creo que para una niña de 12 años que vivió aislada del mundo sea fáci... hay el amor, el amor. No duden en decir lo que piensan.

Gracias a **Juri **y** Mizuhi-Chan** por sus reviews.


	10. Hipocresía

**Hipocresía**

Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Aunque estaba de cabeza y no la había visto en varios años, reconoció de inmediato a la joven que iba a hablarle. Y cuando la escuchó, no le quedo ninguna duda: estaba en problemas, ya podía despedirse de su preciosa libertad.

- _Ty Lee, no me digas que eres tu._ -

- _Azula!!_ - un par de ágiles movimientos y estaba a los pies de la princesa, mejor mostrar respeto. - _Me alegra tanto verte!!_ - se levantó y abrazó a su interlocutora. No podía creerlo, se había convertido en una excelente actriz... ojalá la hipocresía no se notara.

Después de eso, todos sabemos lo que pasó: la invitación, el rechazo, la autoinvitación a la función de esa noche.

Estando a varios metros de altura, con las llamas de la red allá abajo y el rugido de los animales esperando su caída, Ty Lee decidió aceptar la invitación de Azula, después de todo, la princesa lo pedía amablemente, no?

* * *

Gracias a **Zukara-Love; Elizabeth**** Salazar**;** Juri **(¬¬') y **aniita** por su reviews. 

Reviews por favor!!!

Avatar: The Last Airbender (C) Nickelodeon, Bryan y Mike.


	11. Fire Lady

**Fire Lady**

Su sonrisa se hizo más siniestra, más cruel... en una palabra, malvada cuando el desdichado soldado de trajo las buenas nuevas: su hermano se había ido, llevándose al viejo gordo.

Todo iba conforme al plan, Zuko era demasiado predecible. Por lo menos era un obstáculo menos en sus camino al trono.

Ahora solo quedaba su padre, y entonces si que habría una Fire Lady.

Un golpe seco se escuchó, el soldado yacía muerto, fulminado por un rayo.

* * *

Por que creo que Azula es mucho más que la niña de papá. Y por que en los foros dicen que no existe tal 'Fire Lady' (que a mi me gustaría que fuera Katara :D) 

Dejen reviews!!!


	12. Primeras Palabras

**Primeras Palabras**

Odiaba ser una niña. Nadie la veía como tal. Al vivir entre hombres perdió su identidad, olvido quien era, hasta su cuerpo parecía haber cambiado.

Se miró al espejo. Retiró la banda que sostenía su cabello, el de la nuca cubrió sus hombros; y el de la frente cayó sobre sus ojos.

-Creo que te ves más bonita así- Aquella voz la hizo saltar, nunca la había escuchado. Asustada, giró rápidamente. Era Longshot. Ambos sonrieron. Smellerbee sorprendida, él... es difícil explicarlo con palabras.

-Pensé que nadie había notado que era una chica...- dijo ella. Él respondió con otro de sus gestos indescifrables, que solo ella y los freedom fighters entendían.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Smellerbee escuchó la voz de Longshot.

* * *

Smellershot? Longbee? Alguien tiene idea de como se llama esta pareja? Aprovecho esta oportunidad para declarame fan de Longshot.

Gracias por leer!!!

R

E

V

I  
E

W

S


	13. Linda

**Linda**

-_Toph?_- el guerrero de la tribu agua trato de iniciar la conversación, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la bandida ciega.

-_Umm?..._- Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, era un día caluroso y soleado.

-_ Estaba preguntándome si... si... alguna vez tu..._

-_ Habla de una vez..._

- _Bien, tu nunca has pensado en... pues no se, en... en ver?_

- _Sabes Sokka? Respondiendo con sinceridad, no lo se. Antes, nunca me importó que no pudiera ver los colores, el cielo, la luz o incluso mi rostro. Pero ayer, al escuchar las burlas de esas chicas... lo único que quería era saber si era cierto. Quería verlo por mi misma._ - Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en su pecho, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

-_ Toph...emh... se que tal vez no sirva de mucho, y aún quieras verlo por ti misma; pero yo creo que eres muy linda._- El moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

-_ Gracias Sokka._- La maestra tierra se recargó en hombro que el guerrero le ofrecía. - _No cabe duda de que eres hermano de Katara._

Ella intentó agradecerle, dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero su ceguera le impidió calcular la distancia y aquel beso terminó en los labios del guerrero.

-_ Lo siento_ - Dijeron al unísono. Tal vez Sokka había provocado tal roce. Tal vez Toph nunca lo sabría, y tal vez, él nunca se lo diría.

* * *

Fans del Sokka/Suki: No me odien. 

Es que el Tokka también me gusta!!

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.

**Juri**: Olvide poner en mi review que si todavía quieres el drabble del foaming... porque ya tengo una idea.

Reviews please!!!!


	14. Heridas

**Heridas**

No dejo que le tocara... a pesar de la hospitalidad... de la ayuda... de que curé las heridas de su tío. Y aún no se porqué me afecta tanto, puede ser porque mi trabajo es curar heridas.

¿Creen que debí decir algo cuando lo vi robando nuestro caballo-avestruz?

No se nada de él, solo su nombre: Lee. ¿Porqué no dejó que lo ayudara? Y en contra de todo, aún me gustaría ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas y no hablo solo de su cicatriz.

Pero supongo que ahora, alguien más tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y espero que sea pronto. Por que él de verdad lo necesita.

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado¿Por qué Zuko no dejó que Song tocara su cicatriz¿Por qué a Katara si se lo permitió?

Gracias a **maga-azul, aniita, Juri, Zukara Love** y dobles a **Azrael;** por sus reviews, y mil gracias a todos por leer.

Avatar: The Last Airbendeer (c) Mike, Bryan & Nickelodeon


	15. Fácil

**Fácil**

_Es complicado..._

Las palabras se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez. No lo entendía, todo había ido tan bien... hasta se habían besado... Sonrío al pensar en el momento en que su labios se habían rozado...

Pero una gota salada rodó por su mejilla al recordar sus palabras...

Tal vez él estaba enamorado de alguien más... quien sabe...

El pensamiento cruzó su mente, y aunque no lo sabía con certeza, su corazón le gritaba que tenía razón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y una más escapó de sus ojos. La enjugó y se levantó del borde de la fuente.

Mañana estaría mejor. Sería fácil olvidase de él. De todos modos, no llegó a conocerlo bien.

* * *

¿Jin? Si... vencí un poco a mi odio y salió este drabble. Y lo hice solo porque yo creo que Zuko le dice que es complicado por que él esta enamorado de Katara. _**ZUTARA 4 EVER!!!!**_ doesn´t matter how illogical... 

Por cierto, no volveré a escribir de Song o Jin (a menos que sea para molestar) ya que aprovecho para declararme anti-fan de ellas... las odio.

Reviews Please!!!


	16. Crepúsculo

**Crepúsculo**

El crepúsculo es una hora del día muy misteriosa. Es la hora en la que la barrera del día y la noche desaparece casi por completo.

Era por eso que Katara y Zuko, cada uno por su lado, disfrutaban esa hora del día como ninguna otra.

Ella, sintiendo sus poderes crecer cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y observando la amplia gama de rojos y naranjas que el sol ofrecía con sus últimos rayos. Ver el sol en esos momentos, con el color dorado en pleno apogeo, le traía a la memoria un par de ojos del mismo color. Un par de ojos que se habían convertido en su debilidad.

Él, mirando las estrellas aparecer y la luna brillar; aún con el sol muriendo a sus espaldas. Le gustaba el brillo plata-azul de los rayos de luna, el mismo brillo en los ojos de su maestra agua.

Y en esos minutos, cuando ella contemplaba el sol y él admiraba la luna, era como si se miraran el uno al otro.

Aunque la distancia los separaba, el crepúsculo los unía.

* * *

Ubicado despues de Crossroads. Pero en este drabble, cada uno toma su camino. Espero que no se confundan. ¿Dudas¿Preguntas¿Comentarios? Para eso están los reviews. 

Por cierto, ya vieron la portada del volumen 1 del libro 3? Y que piensan de las posibles fechas de estreno en USA? Es a la semana siguiente de mi cumpleaños!!!

Una última cosa, yo creo que el episodio 1 del libro 3 será completamente acerca de Zuko. Porqué? Pues porque durante la fiebre de Zuko, Iroh le dice que cuando _'despierte _será el hermoso principe que siempre debió de haber sido' Y por si no lo saben, el episodio 301 se llamará '_The Awakening_'... Coincidencia? No lo creo (o eso espero).


	17. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

¿Qué pasó? Aún no es el momento para decirlo

¿Algún día regresaré? Nadie puede saberlo.

¿Mis hijos saben la verdadera razón de mi huida¿Como podría saberlo? Tal vez yo... debería contar la verdad... mi verdad...

Yo... en realidad... protegía a Azula.

¿No era obvio? El señor del fuego Azulon sabía perfectamente que la muerte de Zuko no afectaría a Ozai; al contrario, le encantaba la idea. Así, Azula quedaría como la heredera al trono, la única capaz de continuar con la dinastía.

¿Porqué todo apuntaba a que protegí a Zuko? Recuerdo mis palabras: "Todo lo que he hecho, ha sido para protegerte. Y no importa cuanto cambien las cosas, nunca olvides quien eres" ¿Qué nadie pensó en que solo le di a mis hijos, a mis dos hijos una enseñanza de vida? Un valioso recuerdo... un consejo... Ahora ya no importa...

Fue por eso que el Señor del Fuego Azulon decidió que Azula pagaría la ofensa del príncipe Ozai... El resto es historia... mi historia y no creo que sea el momento para contarla.

* * *

Siempre había tenido ganas de escribir sobre Ursa, esto es lo que salió y lo que yo creo que pasó. Y bueno acerca del drabble... No dice Zuko que Azula siempre miente? 

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, la fecha de estreno en USA es el 21 de septiembre... ya estoy mordiendome las uñas... Y esperando que 'The Awakening' sea totalmente Zuko!!!

Reviews por favor!!!!!

Y gracias por leer.


	18. Veneno

* * *

**Veneno**

Estaba tan aburrida. Más que aburrida, de hecho. Pero el príncipe Zuko ya estaba entrando; llegaba con una gran comitiva. La corte entera estaba reunida.

Un segundo... que hacía aquí la campesina amiga de el Avatar? Y esos maestros tierra? Ya llegaría el momento de saberlo. Esperaba que por lo menos se tratara de algún asunto importante.

Cuando el príncipe término su discurso, lo entendió todo. Hacía que todo pareciera "un sacrificio en nombre de la paz y la hermandad entre las naciones"

La perorata de la campesina no fue diferente. Habló de "el deber que recae en los hombros de los futuros dirigentes del mundo"

Pero no podían engañar a nadie. A nadie que los conociera al menos. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hicieron el anuncio. Sus dedos temblaban cuando se rozaban... se amaban, no había duda. De nada servían los discursos falsos.

Los futuros esposos fueron los primeros en levantarse y aplaudir después de la última arenga, pronunciada por un maestro tierra. Nadie lo había escuchado. Todo el mundo estaba anonadado por la noticia: La nación del fuego y la tribu agua, unidas por el matrimonio de los príncipes.

Sentía los celos correr por sus venas, como un veneno que consume lentamente. Y los futuros gobernantes se beberían ese veneno, de eso se encargaría ella.

Con gran esfuerzo, Mai imitó a los demás. Más por mantener las apariencias que por verdadera convicción.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, esa era la clave: veneno. Si el príncipe Zuko no era de ella, no sería de nadie.

* * *

Otra vez Mai... Si... No puedo evitar pintarla como la loca obsesionada con Zuko. De esas obsceciones malsanas que solo terminan por destruir a sus protagonistas... jejeje. 

Gracias a: **Mizuhi-Chan** (QUE!!!!!!!!! y aún así no vas a matarla?... no. Mejor no. mejor que te grabe los capitulos y te los envie o algo),** GothicGirl-MC** (Para cuando tu fic de Avatar?),** Kodoku Serenity **(Ya leí tu fic, y ya te deje un review), **Bake-tsuki** (Yo tambien lo espero, de verdad),** Azrael** (el premio viene en camino y vere el libro 3 de A:tLA hasta que salga la version pirata en tepito!! Voy a llorar!) y** Juri **(gracias por responder mi review, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo sertir.)

Mil gracias tambien a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer las ideas extrañas que salen de mi cabeza. Y si no es mucha molestia, me dejan un review?


	19. Kiss

**Kiss**

Tenía la piel erizada. ¿Miedo? No lo sabía con certeza. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia... la antorcha estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida... solo unos milímetros más y sus labios tocarían los de Katara.

Sintió el aliento cálido de la maestra agua.

La antorcha se apagó. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, los cristales se encendieron, iluminando el camino a lo que parecía la salida... La inesperada luz los separo.

- _Están hechos de alguna clase de cristal. Solo se encienden en la oscuridad_ - dijo el Avatar al notar los brillantes fragmentos de luz en el techo.

-_ Así es como los enamorados se encontraban, apagaban sus antorchas y seguían los cristales. Esa debe ser la salida. -_ la chica de la tribu agua del sur siguió el camino con la vista, dándole la espalda la último maestro aire.

-_ Bien.. emh..._ - Tímidamente Aang comenzó a hablar, Parecía que quería terminar con lo que había iniciado minutos antes y alcanzar el ansiado beso.

Pero ella ya caminaba a lo que creía la salida, y las palabras murieron en la garganta del monje calvo. Resignado, suspiró y siguió a la maestra agua hacia la salida. Y en su mente la pregunta lo atormentaba... ¿Cuando sería el día en que al fin se atrevería a declararle su amor a la maestra agua?

* * *

Fans del Katang (algún fan del Katang me lee?), lo siento... pero para mi, ese beso nunca ocurrió.  
Principalmente por que sería un golpe bajo para el Zutara XD. Ya vieron el preview del book 3 en youtube?

Al público en general: Lo siento, la inspiración no llegaba. Mañana tendrán a Jet.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews!! 


	20. Another Kiss

**Another Kiss**

La besó. Sin pensar, sin remordimientos. Solo quería callarla, evitar sus reclamos, evitar la misma culpa que corroía sus entrañas, envenenándolas.

Ella no correspondió a su caricia. Él insistía, pero al no obtener la respuesta deseada, se separó de la mujer que lo miraba con reproche y tal vez decepción.

-_¿Por qué?-_ preguntó, desconcertado y sorprendido; pero continuo: -_ Yo... yo pensé que tu... y... yo... ¿Qué...?_

_- Así era. - _admitió ella, interrumpiéndolo. Con los ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas dijó: -_ Pero me mentiste, me engañaste. Lo peor de todo es que traicionaste mi confianza. Y eso es algo que ya no puedo tolerar y mucho menos perdonar -_

_- Katara, he cambiado..._

_- He escuchado eso antes. Adiós, Jet.-_

Caminó, dándole la espalda a su antiguo amor adolescente, sin permitirle una palabra más.

Él, la siguió con la vista, la vio alejarse, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Supongamos que Jet no apareció en ningún episodio del libro 2 y que 'Crossroads' ya pasó. Por lo tanto Jet spoilerspoilerspoilernomuerespoilerspoilerspoiler y Katara esta dolida por la traición de Zuko.

MUERTE A MAI!!!!!!!!!

ZUTARA 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Voces

_**Voces**_

-_Aang... no te mueras..._- Al cerebro del monje las palabras le llegaban lentas, distorsionadas, sin significado alguno. Ni siquiera podía reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

Una luz se coló por sus ojos cerrados, al parecer atardecía, ya que la luz rojiza se teñía de violeta.

-_No se que haría... mos sin ti... -_ De nuevo, la voz llenó sus oídos, pero esta vez, la imagen de la dueña de la voz apareció en su mente.

-_Me... nos sentimos tan solos - _Una gota de agua cayó entre los dedos del chico calvo, probablemente una lágrima. Él, consiente del estado de la chica a su lado, deseó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-_Vamos 'Pies Ligeros'!! No puedes dejar...mnos.-_ La Bandida Ciega enjugó sus lágrimas, se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la tienda que ella misma había levantado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz la detuvo.

-_Toph...- _la aludida corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde el avatar estaba tendido. De inmediato, se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando.

-_Estas bien!! Gracias al cielo!! Por un momento pensé...- _Las palabras se perdieron en el pecho de Aang, quien correspondió al abrazo que la maestra tierra le brindaba.

* * *

Al fin algo de Aang, mejor que mi anterior intento. Taang!! Por cierto, no se pierdan próximamente el segundo capítulo de 'Betrayal'. Gracias a quien me lee, a quien me deja review y a los que como yo, desean la muerte de Mai. 


	22. Destino

**Destino**

'Te casaras con un poderoso maestro' Tía Wu había dicho que se casaría con un poderoso maestro.

Pero aquella mujer nunca especificó si sería un maestro agua... o tal vez un maestro tierra, incluso, una vez pensó que ese poderoso maestro podría ser Aang...

Nunca creyó que esa profecía pudiera referirse a alguien de la Nación del Fuego... y sin embargo ahora, disfrutando del cálido abrazo del que alguna vez fue el príncipe de esa nación y fundiéndose con él en un interminable beso, no pudo evitar que aquel recuerdo taladrara su mente...

'Es él' se dijo, aferrándose a la idea de pasar una vida con él, de morir junto a él luego de tener su tercer bisnieto... y de pronto, recordó la descripción del hombre que quería: atractivo y alto... No cabía duda, el destino era perfecto.

* * *

Zutara!!! para variar y no perder la costumbre XP!!! 

Gracias a TODOS por sus reviews, por leer y por 'anotar' su nombre en la campaña 'I hate mai'.


	23. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas **

Si, definitivamente estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, ocultado los ojos ciegos de la vista de los otros.

Algo le faltaba, algo que no tenía... ¿quien podría pensar que a la hija de los Bei-Fong podría faltarle algo? Cuando tenía todo, joyas, juguetes, todo lo que cualquier niña de su edad podría querer... y ahí estaba, acorrucada en la almohada que le servía de paño de lágrimas...

Pensó en su vida, vacía y sin vida... sin un reto... aburrida... y pensó en sus padres... que la sobreprotegian... odiaba eso... ya no era una niñita... y ellos no lo comprendían.

Lo que era peor era que en su afán de proteger a su pequeña hija ciega e indefensa la habían limitado... mellando su confianza en otras personas, reduciendo su capacidad de adaptación y aislándola del mundo... todo con el pretexto de 'proteger'...

Se limpió las lárimas que aún caían por sus mejillas, y sin ningún esfuerzo, busco sus más preciadas poseciones, un poco de ropa y algunos víveres... se largaba, ya estaba cansada de ese trato de princesita indefensa... y ahora sí... a la vida llena de aventuras... con un poco de suerte... Pies Ligeros aún se encontraría cerca... tal vez, hasta le enseñaría tierra-control.

* * *

Tengo que añadir algo más? Toph y su huida. 

Gracias por sus reviews!!

See you in the next one!!!

**  
**


	24. Death

**Death**

La muerte llegó rápido. Sin más dolor del que ya sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, gracias a una flecha certera, disparada con maestría.

Y las lágrimas de Smellerbee no dejaban de fluir. Ella lo llamaba, como si con ese simple hecho pudiera traerlo de regreso de donde quiera que se encontrara. Pero él ya no podía responderle.

Y la voz de Longshot interrumpió su llamado:

- _Tenemos que salir de aquí, Smell_ -

- _Y vamos a dejarlo aquí? _- preguntó la chica.

- _No... no lo se _- El arquero bajó la mirada, clavandola en el piso, negándose a tomar esa difícil decisión. Y después de un par de minutos, la chica habló:

-_ Vamonos. . . No quiero dejarlo aquí. . . . pero _- sus ojos vagaron por el espacio en el que estaban, los altos muros y las numerosas puertas la intimidaron -_ no se si podremos salir de este lugar. . ._

* * *

Otro de los Fredoom Fighters (o lo que queda de ellos). Fue lo único que pude hacer. Me falta el tiempo estos días. . . Entre a la universidad. . . Por lo que cuento con su paciencia de ahora en adelante.  
Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. 


	25. Control

**Control**

Mi hermano es débil. Débil por que sus emociones lo controlan. ¿Cómo es que lo se? Es muy simple, no hace falta que lo diga en voz alta... noté su expresión cuando el viejo gordo (que una vez llamé 'tío'), lo miró decepcionado...

Necesito tener control sobre él... algo podría salir mal. También me di cuenta de como miraba a esa campesina de la tribu agua... no la atacó con todo su poder, tampoco la ataco cuando pudo acabar con ella, en el mismo instante en el que yo ataqué al Avatar. Bien pudo aniquilarla en ese momento... y no lo hizo... Quizá, él ni siquiera este consiente del porque no la atacó... y no seré yo quien le abra los ojos...

Requiero controlar esa parte de él, esa parte tan... 'sentimental'... Pero... quien podría ser mi herramienta? Ty Lee o Mai?

* * *

Escrito en el trayecto de mi casa a la uni... con música regional mexicana a todo volumen de fondo... si viven en el DF y usan el transporte público sabrán a lo que me refiero. 

Azula narrando su próximo plan. Apoyando una teoría que leí en la pagina donde están las screencaps del libro 3, en la que la princesa junta a _esa bich_ con Zuko solo porque le conviene.

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.


	26. Té

**Té**

El pequeño y sucio establecimiento rebosaba de clientes ávidos de té. El bullicio llenaba cada rincón del local.

Y una chica de cabello castaño y ropajes verdes trataba de tomar el oscuro líquido que le habían servido como "té".

Al probar el asqueroso té, la mueca de desagrado fue más que evidente. Y el sonriente mesero de cabello negro y ojos dorados se atrevió a preguntar:

"_¿Qué tal está? Yo mismo lo prepare"_

Ella no pudo responderle…. Los ojos dorados del joven mesero le robaron el aliento…

La pequeña casa de te, había ganado un cliente asiduo. Y quien sabe… tal vez algún día se atrevería a preguntarle el nombre a ese mesero tan atractivo.

* * *

Escrito mientras esperaba mi clase de 'Estadistica aplicada a las RR.II'. 

La idea de un Zuko sonriente no es fàcil de ver, aprovechenlo. Y con _esa vieja maldita_ y Zuko juntos, prefiero mil millones de veces a Jin o Song, incluso a Toph!!! Se dan cuenta del grado de total repudio al maiko?

Lo siento, no es el lugar para mi ira... Gracias por sus reviews y por leer...

UN MES PARA EL ESTRENO DE 'THE AWAKENING'


	27. Pain

**Pain**

En realidad sufrir no es tan malo. Aveces, cuando el dolor se extiende por todo mi ser, me olvido de todo. Aunque aquella bendición solo dura algunos minutos, el dolor me hace recobrar la poca lucidez que tengo.

Soy consiente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, puedo sentirlo, cada vez hace más y más calor, y el aire es más seco y... ya no escucho los sonidos del mar golpeando contra la cubierta del barco... tal vez ya estemos en tierra... en algún lugar lejos de la Nación del Fuego.

Espero que cuando pueda moverme no sea demasiado tarde... faltaba muy poco para que el cometa se mostrara. Tengo la extraña sensación de que algo va a pasar... ¿Qué estarán haciendo Sokka, Katara y Toph?

Tengo que despertar, tengo que moverme, tengo que derrotar al Señor del Fuego... y solo tengo 13 años... oh!! si, pase mi cumpleaños en este estado... encerrado en mi propia mente. Aunque al menos así, el dolor no es tan malo.

* * *

Ya es 25 de agosto... y tengo sueñito...

Aang entre el libro 2 y 3.

Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por su paciencia.


	28. Inocencia

**Inocencia**

Siempre había pensado que su hermana era la imagen de la inocencia. De hecho, las casi imperceptibles alusiones a un posible romance con Aang eran magistralmente ignoradas por ella. Tenía casi quince años y nunca le había conocido ningún novio, ninguna historia del primer beso, nada. Le parecía raro, si, pero de ahí a desear que se involucrara con alguien... era algo muy diferente.

Por eso ahora odiaba las charlas entre susurros y las risitas ahogadas que su pequeña hermana y Toph compartían cada noche (que misteriosamente habían coincidido con la integración de dos nuevos miembros a la pandilla) y las conversaciones de ese tipo solo significaban una cosa: problemas.

-Desearía no ser ciega solo para comprobarlo...- había escuchado decir a la maestra tierra aquellas palabras, un día especialmente caluroso en el que todos habían ido a nadar y refrescarse un poco en un riachuelo cercano. No quería imaginarse cosas raras... pero... Katara tenía una buena vista y una excelente memoria... no... Mejor no imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana. Después de todo, ella era la imagen de la inocencia... o no?

* * *

Una noticia!!! Me decidí a crear mi cuenta en Live Journal, así que no olviden visitarme por allá. En mi profile esta el link

Acerca del drabble, imaginen que Iroh y Zuko se han unido al gaang... y acerca de Katara... si, ella tiene una mente retorcida y no puede evitar echar a volar la imaginación cuando el príncipe se le pone enfrente.

Y por experiencia propia (y por ciertos comerciales de pantalones), no podemos dejar de deleitar la pupila...


	29. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

_-Kana!-_ el tono fue de sorpresa, alegria mezclada con temor. Pakky dejo caer las cuerdas que tenia en las manos, mientras su mirada se llenaba de lagrimas.

Ambos ancianos se quedaron inmóviles. Escudriñando el pasado en los ojos del otro. Los recuerdos aparecían de inmediato, y recordando el pasado, se fundieron en un calido abrazo.

-_Ellos... ellos...-_ empezó el maestro agura, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

-_Si -_ respondió ella, bajando la mirada.

-_¿Porque?- _preguntó, cuando la verdad golpeo su mente.

-_Fueron tantas cosas... yo... yo lo siento tanto.-_ Una lágrima golpeó la nieve bajo los pies de la mujer.

-_Ahora ya no importa, Kana, yo... yo aún te amo._

* * *

_**Aw.. Kana & Pakku. **_

_**Respuestas a los reviews en mi Live Journal, el link esta en mi profile.**_


	30. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

Se besaron. Se besaron con pasión, con furia, con deseo, incluso con miedo. Se besaron con toda esa gama de sentimientos que solo el amor y la guerra desatan en los guerreros. Se besaron como si de la última vez se tratase. Y es que no estaba tan a lejado de la realidad. Como guerreros, sabían a lo que se enfrentarían en el campo de batalla: miedo, hambre, muerte...

Pero aún así, ahí estaban. Brindándose el aliento que tal vez alguno de los dos necesitaría más tarde, cuando estuviera solo y herido, enfrentándose a la Nación del Fuego. Pero en su mente no había otra cosa. Solo existian los labios del otro.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue insuficiente. Alejados por unos cuantos centímetros, respirar el aliento del otro se volvía una droga... un vicio que los hacía perder la razón. Pronto el espacio entre ellos fue excesivo, pronto el tiempo fue insuficiente. Mientras la luz del sol se extinguia tras el horizonte, se besaron, tal vez por última vez.

* * *

Sin protas... pero revisen el LJ. Link en mi profile. 


	31. After All

**After All**

Siempre supe que no serías mío... aunque... nunca perdí la esperanza. Espere por ti durante años... y finalmente, después de tu exilio, logre que tus ojos se posaron en mi... y por esos momentos... fui feliz. 

Pero había algo diferente en tu mirada. Detrás de ese iris dorado... no había mas que tristeza y dolor. No supe que hacer. Quise sacarte de ese pozo con mi cariño... pero eso solo hacía que te hundieras más y más.

Cuando escuche su nombre salir de tus labios... al fin descubrí el porqué de tu actitud y comprendí a la perfección porque mi amor no te hacía feliz... La verdad es que no soy tan insensible... me dolió; y me dolió mucho.

Puedo darte todo lo que quieras... a excepción de ella, eso es lo único que quieres... y lo único que no puedo darte. Podría liberarte del compromiso, lo se; pero soy egoísta... y eres lo único que ha podido hacerme feliz.

Siento tanto hacerte infeliz; tal vez hasta me odies... tal vez... Tal vez no es cuestión de que puedo hacer yo... Tal vez en tus manos esta el cambio... ¿No te han dicho que tu eres dueño de tu propio destino?

Se que la amas... yo no puedo cambiar nada... solo liberarte de ese tonto compromiso... de nada sirve un matrimonio sin amor; así que dejémoslo aquí... te libero de todo compromiso. Solo quiero que seas feliz, aún a costa de mi propia felicidad. Después de todo... no soy tan mala.

* * *

Notas en el LJ. Link en mi profile. 


	32. Disguise

**Disguise**

Dicen que el amor es ciego.. Y... tal vez sea mi caso... Jamás he visto su rostro... simplemente... hay algo en la forma de moverse... o tal vez algo en lo silencioso de sus pasos... o el hecho de que es solo un fantasma... un ser incorpóreo que bien podría atravesar las paredes...

En realidad, no importa que... simplemente hay algo que me atrapa... simplemente hay algo que me gusta de esa misteriosa figura. Por eso es que necesito verla de cerca... pero cada vez que intento acercarme... la figura desaparece como si de un extraño viento se tratase.

Espero que todo cambie esta noche... Esta noche capturaré a ese ser fantasmal... la capturare y al fin conoceré su identidad. Esperaré entre las sombras... esperaré toda la noche si es necesario. No me iré sin saber quien esta tras el disfraz... Aunque el mío peligre.

* * *

Notas en el LJ. Link en mi profile. 


	33. Apple

**Apple**

Me miras con tus ojitos grandes... parece que me ruegan... Tu carita es una súplica silenciosa y por desgracia no puedo entenderte... solo veo como a cada segundo tus ojos me piden algo... No puedo resistirme y te estrecho entre mis brazos.

Que importa si quieres algo de mí... que importa...

Puedo sentir una furiosa pelea por aflojar mis extremidades. Intento retenerte pero...

¿Luchas por liberarte de mi abrazo o intentas devolverlo¿o es que tus esfuerzos solo buscan el trozo de manzana que tengo entre los dedos?

Al fin te haces con la manzana, ahora entiendo porque me mirabas. Emprendes la huida cuando terminas la fruta. Te veo partir y me pregunto... ¿Qué animal eres¿un mono¿un murciélago?

* * *

Notas en el LJ. Link en mi profile. 


	34. I'll wait

**I'll wait**

Las estrellas brillan sobre nosotros. Es realmente difícil saber si volveré a verte.

Pero aquí estaré, aunque tal vez ya no me quieras como antes... aunque ahora otro hombre ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón.

Siempre voy a esperarte... cuidaré de la aldea tal como tu y las otras guerreras lo harían.

Sabes que mis emociones siempre me ganan... y si no en estos momentos no estuviera poniendo todo de mi parte, ya estaría tirado, con un ataque que raya en el epiléptico y con un montón de espuma en la boca.

De todas maneras solo quería decirte que te quiero.

Esperaré por ti, Sukki.

* * *

Oh!! Si!!! Al fin pude hacer algo realmente decente acerca del Foaming Guy. 

A mi en lo personal, no me gusta mucho juntarlo con Sukki, pero es lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Además, no se me ocurría un nombre digno para el personaje... así que quedó de esta manera.

Digan que opinan a través de sus reviews.


	35. Entre el bien y el mal

Entre el Bien y el mal

El bien y el mal son relativos. Convergen en partes iguales y la única línea que los separa es en extremo delgada, difícil de ver, y sobre todo frágil.

Definirme como esa delgada línea no sería mentir, ni equivocarme. La maldad y la bondad convergen en mi de la misma manera en que lo hacen en el mundo, de una manera extraña.

Soy el producto de la maldad y la bondad de mis bisabuelos... de ellos esas características tomé, y en algún punto, tendré que tomar la decisión final, llegará el momento en el que sobre mis hombros estará el destino del mundo... y como dijo alguna vez el mismo avatar, soy solo un adolescente.

* * *

Zuko, en un estado de conciencia. Nació de ver los primeros 10 minutos de 'Day of the Black Sun part 1: The Invasion' y 'The Avatar & The Fire Lord' al menos 3 veces, además de 'Nightmares & Daydreams'... como sea, las esperanzas Zutaras estan vivas con aquello de que 'hasta la nación del Fuego y el Señor del Fuego merecen una segunda oportunidad'

Necesito hablar con alguien de la apariencia de Haru en el chap 311, y de lo que ahora sé que le pasó a Ursa... así que si alguien tiene la misma necesidad, mandeme un pm o un rewiew, contestaré lo más pronto posible.


	36. Linger

Linger

Se besaban. Se besaban y se tomaban de las manos, entrelanzandose, en una clara manifestación del deseo intenso que sentían.

Se preguntó porque... se preguntó tantas cosas, y cada respuesta era más absurda que la anterior. La imagen de ella besando al hombre que ahora besaba a otra mujer llegó a su mente, produciendo esa  
extraña sensación de plomo en sus entrañas.

Los amantes se separaron, sonriéndose, aún con los dedos entrelazados. Mirándose a los ojos, ignoraron a su mudo testigo. Pero este se encargo de ser notado. El ruido de la porcelana rota lleno el salón en el que había encontrado a los enamorados.

- Así que yo solo fui un juego - Las palabras salieron sin que pudiera detenerlas, se marchó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

* * *

Adivinen los personajes... 

Notas en mi LiveJournal, link en mi profile.


	37. Linger II

Dedico este drabble, a Mizuhi, que estuvo presente cuando subia estos drabbles.**

* * *

**

**Linger**

Los pasos amortiguados por la alfombra se estaban alejando, por lo que varón de pie en la habitación se apresuró a contestar:

-_ Pero no puedes decir que fue no divertido - _La risa de el par que se había quedado en la habitación no se hizo esperar, continuaron con la actividad en la que estaban antes de ser interrumpidos, sin importarle a ninguno el estado de la chica que había salido.

La visitante, urgió a llegar a la salida y con pasos largos llegó hasta las puertas del palacio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y casi corrió hasta su casa... vacía como su corazón...

Entró y se echó en el primer sillón que encontró, él siempre supo que ella lo amaba... y a él no le importó... prefirió a esa campesina... se sentía tan usada... Lloró como nunca lo había hecho... lloró hasta que el sol se ocultó y sumió en sombras la habitación. Pero al menos ahora, nadie podía acusarla de no expresarse a sí misma.

* * *

Notas de autor en el livejournal, link en mi profile. 


	38. Memories

* * *

**Memories**

Se suponía que no sentiría nada por ti al volver a verte… a decir verdad, tenía pensado no volver a verte… Pero… pero con solo escuchar tu voz, las piernas me temblaron como hace tanto tiempo. Debo aceptar que por un segundo, mi corazón enloqueció y la imagen de tus labios unidos con los míos se coló de nuevo en mi mente…

Pero ya no fue lo mismo… nuestros caminos se separaron y hoy, que nuestras vidas vuelven a unirse, el amor de antaño creció y se transformó, dando como resultado esta amistad…

Aunque voy a recordarte siempre como a mi primer amor.

* * *

NOTAS de autor en: yang (guion) lna (punto) livejournal (com) 


	39. Pasión

**Pasión**

La luna llena se acercaba a su punto más alto. El palacio se sumergía, poco a poco en una inmensa calma, la última comida del día sería servida y los restos de la batalla del día anterior pasarían a ser simples recuerdos.

Una silueta se deslizaba hasta la habitación del príncipe. Toco suavemente a la puerta… No hubo respuesta. Abrió lentamente y entró a la semi-penumbra que reinaba en la habitación; una llama titilaba en las manos de la princesa Azula.

-_Mai¿Qué haces aquí? Oh! Si… supongo que aún no lo sabes…_ - una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de la princesa, y su interlocutora no respondió, aguardo a que su 'amiga' siguiera hablando.

-_Querida Mai, he de darte una mala noticia…- _un falso gesto de pena acompañó sus palabras. – _Mi hermano… mi despreciable hermano, huyó_ – La otra chica no dio muestra alguna de haber escuchado las palabras de la princesa. Pero el corazón de la primera se contrajo dolorosamente.

-¿_No dices nada? Ya veo que es lo que quería decir cuando__ señala__ba que no sentías pasión por nada…_- La llama que danzaba entre sus dedos se apagó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Mai enterró la mirada en el piso, ahora entendía las palabras de su… detuvo sus pensamientos a media frase, no sabía si aún sería su novia. La heredera del señor del fuego ya abandonaba la habitación, pero giro lo suficiente para arrojar a la chica un trozo de pergamino.

-_olvide darte esto…_ - le expresó con una última sonrisa, y mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta la salida, terminó espetándole -_… y desde mañana… tu presencia en el palacio será… ¿Cómo decirlo? … Molesta… así que sería mejor que no regresaras… Después de todo, tu ex novio es un traidor… y no querrás ganarte el exilio, __¿verdad_

* * *

Dedicado a Mizuhi-Chan, por encontrarme un buen título para el drabble. 


	40. Power

**Power**

En mis manos esta tu destino, entre mis dedos el poder para matarte… No me mires así… No lo haré… no en este momento al menos, primero debo destrozar tu espíritu y desgarrar tu alma… ¿Cuál es el nombre que murmuras entre sueños?

Veo la sorpresa reflejada en tu rostro… olvide mencionar que tengo el poder para oírlo todo… para estar en todos lados… ya no tienes nada… ¿Qué harás si tu amado Sokka no viene a rescatarte?

Mírate…. No eres nada… Ahora tus ojos reflejan tu rabia… ¿Ves como tengo el poder para hacer de tu vida un infierno?

* * *

Azula y Suki, notas de autor en mi livejournal. 


	41. Interesting

**Interesting**

Hacía días que el que alguna vez fue el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se había unido a la pandilla; la mayoría de los miembros del grupo lo aceptaba, podría decirse que hasta le respetaban.

Aunque no todos sentían simpatía por el nuevo integrante del equipo Avatar. La chica de la tribu agua del sur, se resistía por todos los medios; pero fue la maestra tierra la que se encargó de mostrarle el porque.

–Y dime Katara¿Cómo es él? – le peguntó de repente la bandida ciega, mientras ambas descansaban cerca de la gran fuente del templo.

–¿Cómo es quién? No se de quien me hablas. – le espetó ella.

–No ve vengas con esas cosas… Tu sabes…– Un ligero rubor llenó las mejillas de la pelinegra, y señaló, con un movimiento de cabeza, a donde Sokka y Zuko practicaban con sus espadas desde hacía horas. – Vamos... dime… quiero saber como es. –

–Es un idiota, arrogante, principito mimado, maldito, egoísta… argh!! – En el rostro de la maestra tierra apareció una sonrisa, se levantó y le dio la espalda a la maestra agua; y sin dejar de sonreír le manifestó:

– Yo nunca te dije a cual de ellos me refería… pero es interesante escuchar como tus pensamientos vuelan directamente hacía él. – Y, sin dejar de sonreír, se alejó.

* * *

No se si Toph lo planeó todo o si realmente le gusta Zuko o Sokka.

Reviews please!!!


	42. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile**

Las luces se apagaron… Se sentía…intranquila, inquieta, con la adrenalina en su sistema circulatorio… indecisa… en una palabra emocionada.

Y el telón se abrió. Por un segundo, creyó estar soñando, por que una mano descansaba sobre su hombro, e incluso, su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo.

Pero era solo la mano de Sokka… Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero mientras tanto, sus dedos estrujaron el programa. ¿Como había llegado a este extremo? ¿No era _él_ un enemigo? bah… ya ni lamentarse era correcto.

Olvido de golpe sus pensamientos… por que en el escenario, la función había comenzado.

* * *

Katara justo antes de que la función en "The Ember Island Players"... dejando de lado que realmente AMO el zutara y que realmente no importa si es canon o no, creo que a Katara le gusta Zuko

Después de ver "The Boiling Rock" me siento realmente mal... estamos luchando contra amor real... como lo veo, el zutara se ve muy difícil... pero quien sabe... además, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Notas de autor y más comentarios en el journal. Link en mi profile.


	43. Struck

**Struck**

La sangre bajo a su rostro, el líquido carmesí llegó hasta sus labios. De inmediato, limpió la sangre que se acumuló en la comisura de sus labios. El corte de la mejilla le escocía, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía siquiera a rasguñarla, o mejor dicho, era la primera vez que encontraba a un oponente tan bueno, que le había herido.

Arremetió contra su contrincante sin piedad, le aplico cada ataque podía recordar… No podía dejar de pensar en que su rival era lo suficientemente buena para ella; no por nada, algún día se llamaron "amigas".

Otro corte apareció en la cara de la princesa, esta vez, más profundo. Un gesto histérico se apodero de sus rasgos, la rabia se notaba en sus ojos. Esta ocasión no habría escapatoria, se preparó para lanzar su arma más terrible, la más mortal.

Una luz azul iluminó por un segundo, un estruendo se escucho. El rayo, certero, golpeó su objetivo, dejando a una muchacha de cabellera larga y negra tendida en el suelo. La princesa sonrió.

* * *

Azula vs Mai... Ya que, como lo veo, la única manera de que el zutara se pueda dar, es que Mai se muera.

Notas de autor el journal. Link en mi profile. REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	44. Suddenly

**Suddenly**

Lo que estaba presenciando era, en definitiva un poco diferente a lo que recordaba... La chica atada al árbol... tenía la imagen presente... El príncipe acechándola peligrosamente... susurrando al oído de la chica... No se enorgullecía de ello, pero también le era familiar. Pero... había algo... tal vez debía llamarlo "presentimiento", el hecho es que no podía compararse con aquella vez.

Ahora, su "Yo" del escenario le mostraba a la chica de la tribu agua su collar, y de pronto, sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo él se acerco a ella, se inclinó y la besó... Se estaban besando... se estaban besando y no podía creerlo... Definitivamente se estaban besando.

Una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente. Su boca se abrió, en un gesto de enorme sorpresa. De repente, la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas. Todo el grupo estaba en una situación similar... pero para ellos no había problema... No eran ellos a los que representaban en el escenario. Maldijo la hora en que había apoyado a Sokka en la tonta idea de ir a ver la representación de los actores de la isla Ambar... sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

A su lado, Katara se cubría la cara con las manos... Se sintió un poco molesto al verla... ¿Es que ella estaba vomitando mentalmente? Bien... lo aceptaba... tal vez la idea de besarlo no era del todo agradable para la muchacha, pero aún así, nunca pensó que la sola idea la pusiera tan mal.

Suspiró. Ya todo había pasado, pero más allá de donde se encontraba Katara, la voz de Toph preguntó _"¿Debo asumir que fue eso lo que ocurrió?"_

Y al unisono, los protagonistas reales de la escena contestaron un un rotundo _"NO"_, mientras el sonrojo aparecía de nuevo. Y aunque solo fueron los personajes de la obra, ese beso se quedó en sus recuerdos.


	45. Worried

**Worried**

Solo el sonido del viento rompía la calma, era apenas un murmullo entre los árboles, un rumor en los oídos. Y sentado en la hierba, un joven, estoico recibió los empates de la noche; un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Preocupado? —preguntó una voz, que cargada de ironía, le había hecho perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz, simplemente, frotó sus ojos, en un sutil intento de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos dorados.

Fue entonces cuando a Katara el sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Se acercó a el con pasos lentos, temerosa de un rechazo que bien se merecía. Tragó fuerte antes de tomar asiento junto a él y comentar en voz baja:

— Yo… perdona por haber sido tan… cruel hace un momento… Nunca pensé que…— pero la voz del que fuera príncipe de la nación del Fuego la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo pudiera tener una emoción humana?— Casi gritó a la chica. Ella, permaneció a su lado, solo aparto la mirada por unos segundos, apenada, pero de inmediato regreso al rostro del pelinegro.

— Creo que yo también hubiera reaccionado igual, no te culpo. Pero me duele un poco verte así, te ves triste. — le dijo, apoyando una de sus manos menudas en uno de los hombros del chico.

— Es solo que… — iba a decir que estaba preocupado por Mai, pero recordó entonces que ella era fuerte y que se las apañaría bien sola, así que se cayó de inmediato. La chica de ojos azules esperó que él dijera algo más pero no lo hizo, pero en cambio, el maestro fuego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y ahora que pasa?— Preguntó la maestra agua, confundida por el repentino cambio en las emociones del pelinegro.

—Estaba preocupado, pero… ella estará bien.— Un gesto de despreció apareció en la normalmente amable cara de la castaña. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó junto a él, a pesar del frío viento que soplaba.

* * *

Drabble celebrando el primer año de "En La Vida", aunque faltaron 7 drabbles para hacer 52 semanas.

Pequeña conversación entre Zuko y Katara, sigo con la idea de que a Katara le gusta Zuzu. No me convence del todo el final.


	46. Warmth

**Warmth**

El frio de la celda se colaba hasta sus huesos. De forma instintiva se acerco a la única fuente de calor que encontró, Ty Lee. Se reprendió a si misma por la debilidad que mostraba tal acto, pero lo necesitaba.

La castaña, sintiendo la presencia de la chica, se acerco aun más a ella y la tomó por la cintura, de manera que la morena pudiera abrazarla si quería. Obviamente, la de ojos grandes descartó la posibilidad automáticamente, Mai no era de las que mostraban afecto.

Para sorpresa de la cirquera, los brazos de Mai se cerraron en torno a ella, y una sonrisa tonta adornó los labios de Ty Lee.

* * *

Dedicado a Mizuhi-Chan, por darme la idea de esta extraña pareja. En lo personal, mientras no haya Mai/Zuko, cualquier pareja es buena, y esta tiene cierto encanto.


	47. Support

**Support**

El avatar salió del lugar que ocupaba en la parte más alta del teatro. Hecho una furia, en su mente seguían reproduciéndose las escenas entre la Katara y el Zuko del escenario... Solo era como un hermano pequeño... ¿No?

Respiro profundo para dejar salir el enojo que sentía, y, cerca del muelle, se sentó a tratar de tranquilizarse.

**- - -**

Notando la actitud del muchacho calvo, Zuko se sintió con parte de la culpa. Tomó con delicadeza la mano de la chica para llamar su atención.

- Creo que deberías hablar con él. - sugirió, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Supongo que si... - respondió ella, correspondiendo al agarre que el pelinegro le daba.

* * *

Probablemente aùn estoy en tiempo para dar mi visiòn de lo que serà "The Ember Island Players" Como sea, espero que algo de lo que esta aqui se parezca un poco a la realidad.


	48. Lie

_**Lie**_

El viento jugaba con los cabellos de la maestra agua, la brisa salpicaba su cara; mantenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba con fuerza la barandilla del barco en el que finalmente regresaba a casa.

Un viento diferente golpeó su espalda, pero ella ni siquiera lo noto, así de perdida en sus pensamientos estaba.

-_ ¿Me amas? _- preguntó la vocecita de Aang, se acerco a ella con pasos lentos, y al no obtener respuesta, tocó el hombro de la chica. -_¿Katara? ¿Me escuchas?_ -

Al sentir el toque del joven avatar, Katara giró rápidamente y se aferró a él, su cabeza quedó escondida entre el hombro del maestro aire.

- _Claro que si_ - susurró ella, tratando de sonar convencida. - _Y por supuesto que te escuche._ - Aflojó su agarre, y ocultando sus ojos mentirosos, lo besó, imaginando que eran otros los labios los que la besaban.

* * *

Oh si... estoy de regreso. Más notas de autor en mi livejournal, link en mi profile.


	49. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

Nubes negras se extendían hasta el horizonte, seguramente llovería pronto. Clavó los talones en su shirshu, que respondió acelerando el paso.

Odiaba la lluvia. Si llovía, el rastro que había estado siguiendo durante días se perdería, eso sin mencionar que Nyla perdía el control en la lluvia. Hundió más los talones en los costados del animal y pasó como un vendaval junto a un pequeño poblado, dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

Cuando ya habían dejado el pueblo muy atrás, Nyla se detuvo, olfateó y siguió un sendero apenas perceptible que se alejaba del camino principal. No habían avanzado ni cinco minutos, cuando un bandido con cuchillo en mano, salió al paso de la bestia, que se encabritó y estuvo a punto de tirar a su jinete.

- _Tranquila bonita..._ - Dijo la mujer, y mientras daba plamaditas en la grupa(1) al animal, le dirigió al bandido una mirada asesina. -_ Sal de mi camino si no quieres terminar mordiendo el polvo..._ - y con un movimiento del látigo que portaba, la mujer desarmo al sujeto, quien aterrado se escabullo entre los matorrales como alma que lleva el diablo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en ese mismo instante. Maldijo y condujo a su shirshu hacía una formación rocosa.

* * *

(1) Tengo la idea de que la estructura anatómica de Nyla es similar a la de un caballo. Si tratan de buscarlo en las imagenes de google... pongan exactamente "nyla shirshu" me llevé un susto cuando busqué solo o "nyla".


End file.
